Moonlight Sinners
by Likaryn
Summary: "Am I not good enough? I've never been able to forget a thing about you..." In the 30th century, Neo Queen Serenity is victim of an inner conflict since she felt that she did not choose her own destiny. Will she start over against the will of everyone in Crystal Tokyo? Her decision will make a big time change for her, her pairs and for Usagi...
1. Chapter 1: An inner pain

Fanfic Usagi x Seiya / Sailor Moon x Sailor Fighter

**Moonlight Sinners**

_"Am I not good enough?_

_I've never been able to forget a thing about you..."_

**Part I: Serenity's Conflict**

Chapter 1: An Inner Pain

Neo Queen Serenity woke up in a sweat. She gasped for breath as if she had had a nightmare. But for her, it was not a bad dream, but a nostalgic feeling. She turned her head and looked at Endymion who was peacefully sleeping beside her. When she looked upon him, she always felt a gentle warmth inside her. But for reasons she didn't understand, this time it was different. Something inside her hurt as though something were wrong. She got up and walked to the balcony. The light of the moon reflected against her nightgown. There was a chill in the air, but it didn't bother her. Crystal Tokyo was shining more than usual. A shooting star passed through the sky. Serenity looked at it and felt that this night was special, that it was the beginning of something else. She knew her dream had not been a mere coincidence. Nothing happened by chance and Serenity knew that anyone else that everything is destined in this world. What she did not know was that her own fatality would start tonight.

Several passed after that night and yet the pain in Serenity's chest continued. She continued to act as she normally did so no one would think that anything had changed. But Serenity knew that it wasn't true. She decided to not pay attention to it since today she accompanied her daughter, Small Lady, to her first day of training as a soldier. Serenity used to be the strongest soldier on Earth, Sailor Moon. Her daughter wanted to follow her footsteps and become a great guardian soldier as well. Her mother had taught her that women were born to be strong and choose their own destiny. Sailor Pluto came along to supplement her education.

"Puu, how can I become as strong as Mama?" she asked.

"Small Lady, you need to be patient and learn how overcome the obstacles. Being strong is not an easy thing. You are not born with strength, but become strong. Life is the same for anyone on Earth. Sometimes, You will lose yourself, but you will be reborn anew. When you fall far down, there is only thing to do: get up and never give up. At all costs. This is how you can become strong and choose your destiny," Sailor Pluto answered.

"Mama, is it true? You never gave up, did you? That's how you and Papa overcome the obstacles and chose your destiny, right?"

Serenity did not reply right away to her daughter. Becoming strong... Was she really like that? Sometimes Serenity thought about her reincarnation Usagi in the 20th century. Did she really choose her path? She was told she was soldier and a princess, that she was born to bring peace and hope to Tokyo. She was born to love that man, Mamoru, the reincarnation of Endymion. Him and no one else. She often acted like a cry baby because the only thing she wanted was to live as a normal girl. Was this pain in her chest linked to Usagi? Had Usagi really been happy to do what she did? Serenity could not be sure about that. She finally replied to her daughter.

"To not give up is an important thing, my sweet girl. But that doesn't mean you have to forget about yourself, about what you desire in life. Choosing our destiny is different from our duties..."

Sailor Pluto looked at Serenity, worried, but Serenity ignored her. Small Lady seemed a little bit confused between the two women.

"What your mother is trying to tell you is that you will always have duties but that doesn't mean you cannot have dreams and hopes about your own life."

"I understand. Thank you, Puu, Mama."

Serenity felt the pain in her chest getting sharper. Her daughter was looking at her, full of admiration, and Serenity glanced away for a moment. She excused herself from the room and got out for a while.

"_Why? Why did I tell her that?_" Serenity wondered to herself, putting a hand on her forehead. The pain in her chest calmed down a little and left her tired. She shut her eyes one moment.

"_Where are you, now? I want to see you..._"

She remembered her long black hair...

Serenity suddenly opened her eyes. What was that? Who talked to her just now? She could not clearly see the face. She could only feel a strong sensation which filled her with a gentle warmth. "_Who are you...?_"

"Neo Queen Serenity."

The sweet voice of Sailor Pluto pulled her out of her thoughts.

Sailor Pluto bowed. When she raised her head, she was still looking at Serenity, worried. "My Queen, I hope you are fine. You look a bit pale. Perhaps you should rest. Leave your daughter to me for the day."

"I am sorry, Sailor Pluto. I didn't want to worry you. I am fine. Really."

Sailor Pluto kept her worried look but finally smiled at her and made another bow before leaving.

Serenity looked out at Crystal Tokyo. The city was glowing and looked peaceful. This was the result of all her work, all her battles over the years. Then, why did she seem so unsatisfied?

"_The Kingdom... Why do I have to do those things? I just want to be a normal girl..._"

Serenity grasped her chest and broke down. She took several deep breath before getting up. That was not her voice. It was Usagi.

"_Usagi, what do you want from me? Why are you so hurt?_"

She finally understood that this situation was not normal. Usagi, the reincarnation of Serenity in the 20th Century, was trying to communicate with her. This pain was a kind of message. Serenity could feel it now. But she could not tell Endymion or the other Sailors Soldiers. Why did she feel that way? Since when could she not trust her own husband and friends? Usagi was not like that. She just knew that she could not say anything and she had to find the answer herself: Usagi's secret, her secret.


	2. Chapter 2: Kinmoku

Chapter 2: Kinmoku

The Council of Crystal Tokyo united once a month to discuss the diplomatic relations with the other planets and galaxies. Serenity and Endymion were sitting at the head of the table as the reigning Queen and King and made the decisions. But this day, Serenity was more tired than usual. She kept having the same dream night after night. This person with long black hair... Who was it?

She was daydreaming when Endymion started talking about the planet Kinmoku. She jumped when she heard this name, even though she had never heard about the planet before.

"_Kinmoku_... _I feel that I know this planet. Why does that name sound so familiar? Is it one of Usagi's memories?_"

"Are going to meet with the Princess Kakyuu, Serenity?"

King Endymion was talking to Serenity but she was not replying, lost in her thoughts.

"Serenity?" he repeated.

Serenity jumped again and looked around her. She was surrounded by the four guardians, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars. All were looking at her, worried.

"Are you all right, my Queen?" asked Sailor Mars.

Serenity shook her head and replied. "I am just a bit tired. There is nothing to worry about." She tried to smile in order to cheer them up as always. In order to keep her secret.

"And yes, we are going to meet Princess Kakyuu, Endymion."

"This would be the first time, we must be prepare properly," he replied with a smile.

"_Is it really the first time...?_"

Serenity hoped to find some answers when she met the Princess of Kinmoku.

It was dark when Serenity went to bed. Endymion joined her a bit later. When he entered the bedroom, he saw she was having a fitful sleep. Serenity was turning over and over in the bed. She was sweating and wincing in pain. Endymion tried to wake her up but it seemed that she as imprisoned in her own dream. She wanted to touch this long black hair she always dreamt about.

"_Who are you_?"

Endymion was worried and lightly tapped her to release her from her nightmare. Serenity finally woke up, breathing heavily.

"What was this nightmare about, my love?"

"It...was not a nightmare."

"You seemed to be in pain. It has to be a bad dream. Remember that your dreams are important. If you feel a new threat, you should talk about it."

Endymion's gaze was the same as Sailor Pluto. He was worried about her but that made Serenity think that her duties followed her even into her dreams. But this time, it was not a premonition about the end of the world or anything like that. It was about something she did not understand and had to hide for the moment.

"Now, it is not the time to think about that. Let me help you forget about it."

Endymion's look was now full of sweet desire. He stretched out his hand and began to touch Serenity's cheek. Then, his hand slipped along her neck and undid the buttons of her nightdress.

Serenity shut her eyes, trying to forget about her dream and let him touch her. His hand was stroking her breast when tears sprang into Serenity's eyes.

He kept touching her without noticing her tears. She was not refusing him, and yet she did not know why she was crying either. After completely undressing her, his body was above her on the bed. And now, it was not his hand which was touching her body, but his lips.

Serenity was whining and her body responded to his. Endymion stopped kissing her and restrained her arms above her head, looking down at her. Her tears were glimmering down her face in the moonlight, but she was smiling at him.

"You're so pretty..."

He touched her hair and brought his lips near Serenity's ear and whispered, "I want you."

Without waiting for her reply, he started kissing her again. Tears were rolling down Serenity's cheeks. Realizing that she felt that something different than usual, but she did not have any reason to stop him, she felt herself filled with confusion and desire at the same time. Because, it was supposed to be this way. When he was finally in her, she shut her eyes and saw the long black hair again. Then, she was crying out in pleasure. He came too and when Serenity opened her eyes, the long black hair disappeared. Only Endymion was here, tenderly smiling at her. He embraced her in order to calm her down. But she wanted to be alone and fell asleep.

"_I want to dream about you again_..." she thought.

Even though she did not really know whom she was praying for, she knew that she wanted to see that person again. And it was not Endymion.

The day after, Serenity and Endymion were ready to go to Kinmoku. Serenity was nervous and did know the reason yet. Kinmoku was located in another galaxy, but with teleportation, it was not that far. Serenity and Endymion needed to go to the teleportation point near Uranus's planet. Uranus was waiting for them and bowed. When she raised her head, she gave a wry smile to Serenity.

"My Queen, My King. I wish you a pleasant trip to Kinmoku."

Serenity and Endymion, escorted by the four guardians, also made a reverence to Uranus. When they took place on the teleportation point, Uranus was still looking at Serenity, always smiling. She lowered her eyes, expecting to leave quickly.

Princess Kakyuu was waiting for them near the teleportation point on Kinmoku. Fighter, Healer, and Maker were standing behind her. A light came from the sky and, one after the other, Serenity, Endymion, and the four Sailor Guardians appeared. Fighter, Healer and Maker put a knee down and Princess Kakyuu made a reverence to the Kind and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity looked around and a futuristic landscape was offered to her eyes. After the destruction of the planet by Sailor Galaxia, it was rebuilt and highly mechanized to avoid future disasters. Serenity did not feel any nostalgia since it was her first visit to the planet, but her feelings changed when she saw the three soldiers of Kinmoku.

"Let me introduce you my Guardians. Fighter, Healer, Maker."

The three Guardians got up and Serenity's heart was pounding when she saw the long black hair of the leader.

"_Fighter._.."

A familiar pain filled her chest as she gazed at the androgynous woman in front of her. Fighter did not react, but her eyes shone as if she felt the same way when she saw Serenity.

Princess Kakyuu led them to the Palace of Kinmoku in order to discuss the terms of the alliance. In that time, Serenity managed to get a hold of herself and hide her confusion. Fighter was walking behind her and she could feel her gaze on her neck. Excitement and fear were mixing inside her.


	3. Chapter 3: First contact

Chapitre 3: First contact

After the meeting, the three Starlights Soldiers took their leave and made a reverence before leaving. Serenity looked at Fighter's back when she was walking. Princess Kakyuu proposed to Serenity, Endymion and the four guardian soldiers to take them on a tour of Kinmoku's planet.

Serenity exploited that as a pretext to rest a little. She said that she felt dizzy and would like to take fresh air. Endymion was a bit worried about her and asked her if she was sure she was all right. He tenderly took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Serenity's heart sank and she felt miserable towards the kindness of her husband. Endymion and the four soldiers waved their hand to her. She looked at them departing next to Princess Kakyuu.

As soon as she could not see them anymore. She ran away aroung the Palace of Kinmoku. She did not know why she was reacting like that, why she needed to see her. Serenity looked for her everywhere but she did not find her. Exhausted, Serenity took a moment to breathe. She was not sleeping well and her body seemed to not resist anymore.

"This pain again..."

Serenity held her chest and it became difficult for her to breathe. She was about to break down and she was caught up by someone's arms. She first thought about Tuxedo Mask as if it was always the case in the past but it was not him. Although the feeling was the same, the perfume was different. When Serenity raised her eyes, she saw Fighter, this beautiful woman with long black hair gathered into a low ponytail. Her almond-shaped eyes were looking at Serenity, worried.

"Are you all right, Neo Queen Serenity?"

Serenity felt that the pain in her chest suddenly disappeared. She stretched out her hand and touched Fighter's cheek before fainting in her arms.

When she woke up, she was lying on a bed in a room she did not recognize. It seems that she was outside the Palace. She got up and went to the balcony. Here was sitting Fighter, her long black hair dancing in the wind. She was looking at the garden's Palace of Kinmoku. She seemed to not see Serenity near the window door. Serenity thought it was the most beautiful vision she had ever had. She was admiring Fighter and unconsciously blushed. Then, she suddenly felt something in her chest. It was not painful at all like the other times. It was only the strong beats of her heart.

Fighter moved her head and saw her. Serenity jumped to this movement. Fighter was smiling at her and asked.

"I did not notice you were up. Do you feel better?"

Serenity shyly nodded.

"Come to the balcony. Fresh air will be better for you."

Serenity did not even notice that Fighter was normally talking to her without any reverences or politeness. In other circumstances, it would be considered as rude but somehow Serenity felt that she was warmly embraced by this way of speaking. She came near her on the balcony.

"Isn't that better?" asked Fighter giving her a wink. Serenity jumped and her cheeks became red. She could not say a word to this beautiful woman standing in front of her.

Fighter was also looking at her, wondering if she offended her or not. Serenity suddenly stretched out her hand and took Fighter's hair. She was so surprised by her movement that she became numb. Serenity let the hair sliding into her fingers. The light was reflected on the dark color of Fighter's hair. A sweet and bright light. She shut her eyes to feel this light and finally said something.

"I saw you in a dream."

Fighter smiled again and replied to her.

"You have premonitions, it's like a normal thing for the Princess of the Moon and Queen of the Earth."

Serenity opened her eyes to those words and took a breath. She had the impression that this had nothing to do with her status. She felt something else, in her previous life.

"It was not a premonition," she whispered.

Fighter looked curiously at her.

"It was the opposite. It's like I have already seen you somewhere, somehow."

She raised her eyes and looked at Fighter. They remained silent for a moment. Then, Fighter felt a little bit embarrassed and opened her mouth.

"You should... get back to the Palace. They will look for you."

Serenity lowered her head and, for the first time, looked at Fighter straight into her eyes.

"Will I meet you again?"

Fighter looked back at her. She saw the prayer and the hope in this demand. She knew a lot about the Princess of the Moon. After all, her exploits were known among all the galaxies. And nobody could stay unshaken towards her.

_But why does a queen want to see a shooting star like me?_ , she thought.

Fighter did not have the same powers as Neo Queen Serenity. She was not completely awaken of the situation and did not feel yet what Serenity felt. But Fighter was curious enough to accept her demand. She knew it was risky but Fighter was well-known for her lack of thought towards an unexpected situation and her impulsivity.

"You know how to get there."

Serenity raised her head one more time and made a sweet smile to Fighter. She was so surprised that her heart jumped into her chest while she was looking at her smile.

When Serenity went back to the Palace, Princess Kakyuu, Endymion and the four Soldiers were waiting for her. She thanked Princess Kakyuu and apologized for not being able to visit Kinmoku. In the depth of her heart, Serenity was wishing that Fighter would take her for a tour next time. She also knew that this next time would be alone and a secret she kept from everyone.

Princess Kakyuu drove everybody to the point of teleportation. The three soldiers were behind her. Fighter was looking at Serenity without saying a word. She kept quiet about her meeting.

Serenity as about to leave and it hurt inside her chest. She already knew that she did not want to leave her. But as Fighter did, she kept quiet too and acted as nothing happened.

She warmly thanked Princess Kakyuu. As a queen, she had to maintain her diplomatic relations with this planet. Her heart was in pain but somewhere in her head, Serenity's reason was telling her that this story could change every single part of her life. What she did not know was if it would be for the better or for the worse.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Fighter was looking at the sky. The Earth was shining blue far away among the bright stars. While staring at the Earth, Fighter suddenly saw her face appeared in front of her. The sweet smile Serenity gave to her, her long dumpling blonde hair and her blue eyes looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. Yes, Fighter was thinking about this Moonlight Queen instead of her Princess. What does she mean when she said that she had a dream about her? Would she be really able to meet her again face to face?

Fighter felt a pain in her chest. There was no way that she could see her again. She was a Queen. She only met her by chance. Fighter sighed, lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard a voice.

_Seiya..._

What was that feeling? Fighter could feel her heart racing in her chest. She felt some kind of nostalgic joy and pain mixing inside her. This voice was a bit different from the Queen's but was still close to hers. Fighter took her head with both hands. The voice she heard now was a man's voice.

_I will never forget about you._

What happened to me?, she was thinking. Was the Queen Serenity related to that? It was like something struggling deep inside Fighter since he met her. She started wondering if this was really the first meeting or not. Fighter was rubbing her temples when Healer entered the room.

"- What's wrong?, she asked with her usual blasé tone.

\- Nothing, replied Fighter. Just a headache.

-It's a bit unusual for you to have this kind of pain..."

Fighter did not reply and looked back at the Earth.

"- What do you think about her?

-What?

\- The Queen of the Earth."

Fighter could feel her cheeks becoming hot. Why did Healer ask this? Her meeting with Serenity was a secret. Fighter should stay stoical and replied in a vague manner.

"- She is beautiful.

\- I bet she was. You were staring at her when she left..."

Fighter turned her look towards Healer. The young soldier has her emerald eyes staring at Fighter. Her long silver hair was put in a low ponytail like Fighter. But she has some bundles which were dancing in front of her face. It was difficult to read her feelings as Healer's face always seemed to be without expression or, in the best case, she looked bored. However, Fighter could perceive a touch of suspicion in her voice.

"- She is one of the most powerful queens in the galaxy. How can someone stay frozen in front of her?

\- That's true... But I still remain faithful to our Princess."

Healer gave her a sign with her head saying she was leaving. Fighter shook her head. What faithfulness had to do with this? She was only thinking about the beauty and the courage of a Queen. Nothing more... nothing...

_I like you..._

That voice again. Once again, Fighter shook her head. She did not know the meaning of these voices she heard. She only knew that she felt herself deeply confused in her mind. Who was that man's voice inside her head? To whom he was saying the three words?

Fighter tried to ignore them and get some rest in her room.

The princess Kakyuu came into the room where Fighter was resting. She was on her bed, her left arm covering her eyes, trying to forget about Serenity. When she saw her, Kakyuu smiled at her and joined her in the bed. When Fighter felt her presence, she jumped and turned her eyes on her.

"Oh, it's you."

As usual, Fighter kept her rude tone, even towards her princess. But she was acting like that because she also knew she was the princess's favourite soldier. Kakyuu did not pay much attention to this and curled up on Fighter's chest.

"What's wrong, Princess?", asked Fighter while rounding Kakyuu's neck. Fighter felt the long red hair of Kakyuu tickling her chest and her warm breath caressing her skin. Kakyuu was supposed to be her princess. It should be that way, was thinking Fighter.

"- Nothing, she whispered, just want to be cuddling.

\- You're so childish", laughed Fighter.

Kakyuu remained silent for one moment. Her hand slipped from Fighter's belly to her breast.

"So finally, we officially met Queen Serenity. What's your opinion about that?" She asked while touching Fighter's breast.

Fighter held her breathe. She could not talk about her private meeting with Serenity to Kakyuu. She tried to be evasive as if she barely cared about her visit.

"She seemed to be a good queen", she replied with a light trembling voice.

_Damn_, was thinking Fighter, _Healer is better to keep a poker face_ _than me_. _I hope she haven't notice._

Kakyuu raised her head and looked at Fighter straight into the eyes. There was a strange light into her crimson look, like a mix of coldness and pray.

_She did notice_.

"Is she better than me?" she asked.

Fighter tried to not take her words too seriously.

She became a little bit nervous but she looked back to Kakyuu like a sign of defiance.

"- I've know you with better self-confidence", she replied with a wry smile.

\- You seemed impressed.

\- She was the Princess of the Moon and now she is the Queen of the Earth, I think everybody in the galaxy should be grateful and respectful towards her exploits. Don't get jealous, it doesn't suit you, my Princess.

\- You're mine", she just replied, turning her look away.

\- Of course, you're my princess, Fighter told her in an awkward tone.

\- I don't want to be your princess, I want to be your queen."

Kakyuu turned again her look towards Fighter and she could read all the determination in her eyes. Kakyuu seemed to feel a danger around her and Fighter decided to end this conversation and, in the same time, to hide her ambiguous situation with Serenity in the best way she could. She started caressing the long red hair and then, her hand stopped on Kakyuu's neck. She pulled back her scruff towards her and violently kissed her. Kakyuu opened her mouth wider like an invitation to Fighter's tongue. Her other hand was caressing her wraist. Kakyuu's breathe became quicker and she started undressing Fighter. She was now jumping on her and pushed her head back while Fighter was caressing her belly with her tongue. Then, Kakyuu shut her eyes and came.

Fighter came too after her and was whispering.

"My Queen..."

But she had to admit that she did not know which queen she was seeing in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Senshis' concerns

Chapter 5: Senshis' concerns

After her meeting with the members of Kinmoku, Serenity spent most of her time locked up in her room. The Senshis started to really worry about her and for the security of the Kingdom, believing she was seriously ill. The King Endymion was replacing her to rule the City. Serenity seemed out of her mind during the day and looked up at the stars during the night. The Senshis were observing her from afar, talking about what they should do to solve the problem.

Mars - We should directly facing her. She is not in her normal state. That's obvious.

Venus - My poor queen, I wonder why she is tormenting about.

Mercury - Mars, you're a bit violent but it is true that we should directly talk to her. We are always strong together. She is still the Sailor Moon we know.

Jupiter - The Sailor Moon we know... As for me, she is no longer the queen we know until then.

Venus - Jupiter!

Mars - She's right. She seems to be a different person...

The Sailor Senshis was hesitating on what they should do about their queen when Sailor Pluto came into the room with Sailor Saturn.

"Saturn!", crying out all the Senshis in the same time.

Sailor Saturn was holding her Silence Glaive and was expressionless as ever. She looked at the four Queen's soldiers and said.

"You already know that our Queen is changing."

"A change?" replied Mars.

"What kind of change?" asked Mercury.

Sailor Saturn indirectly replied to the question.

"This should happen one day. You know there is two minds in the Queen's body. One is contradicting the other at the moment."

"Two minds?" asked Venus.

Pluto shook her head. She was the Soldier of the Time and she knew what Saturn was talking about. However, she was not sure that the other soldiers were ready to hear that. Saturn seemed to feel the same way and did not replied to Venus's question.

"There will be one way to resolve this. But it is too early to talk about that. Your role is to protect the Queen before she commits a mistake."

"What kind of mistake can she make?"

The purple eyes were staring at all the Soldiers.

"You will understand when it is time." And she left before anyone could say anything.

Pluto was about to leave too when Venus screamed after her.

"Pluto! What's the meaning of this? Do we have a new ennemy?"

Pluto turned down her look and said.

"We might... But it will be someone you have no suspicion about."

She left too and headed for the King's room.

The four Soldiers left alone were desperately looking at each other without knowing what to do.

Pluto took a breath before entering Endymion's room. She served the King so long time ago now but she was always feeling nervous before meeting him. She knew exactly what this feeling meant, that was the reason of her loneliness as a Soldier. She knocked two times and her heart jumped when she heard the King's voice. Pluto entered the room bowing. Endymion asked her to come closer without turning back to her. Pluto raised her head and her cheeks blushed a little. She came closer and said.

"My King"

He finally turned back and replied to her.

"You don't need to bow."

She raised her look and saw the sad look of Endymion's profile.

Only those words came from his mouth.

"What should I do..."

"My King"

Pluto could feel that he was suffering to be so powerless. The Queen was getting more and more away from him every day.

"We will find a solution, My King."

Pluto did not know how to reply to him. She was also suffering to see him like this. She used to look at him far away and only seeing his happiness made her happy. Even if she knew that deep inside her, it was not enough. An unrequited love will never be satisfied. However, Endymion always treated her as she was special. For him, she was more than a soldier but she was not her wife.

Endymion looked at her and she could see the tears shining in his eyes. He got on his knees and embraced Pluto's waist with his arms. Surprised, she stayed paralyzed a moment when she suddenly heard him crying. Pluto lowered her eyes on him and shyly approached her hand towards the King's hair. She started caressing his hair and they remained like that for a moment, in silence.

The four Soldiers decided to face Serenity even if they did not fully understand the situation. They entered Serenity's room without waiting Serenity's answer. Mars who was the most temperamental soldier almost screamed at her.

"What's the meaning of this, my Queen?"

Serenity stood up by surprise when she saw them entering her room.

Mars grasped her by the shoulders.

"Do you know that your mood affected everybody? Are you conscious of what you are doing? Pluto said that we might have a new enemy, there is no time to waste..."

Serenity usually had a sweet personality even when Mars was screaming at her. But now, something was different. She took Mars's hand and pushed it from her shoulders.

"Affected everybody? Is really my duty to get everybody in a good mood? Can I have some time for myself without being pressured by all your stress?"

Mars as the other soldiers were shocked when they looked into Serenity's cold eyes.

"Get out of here..." she whispered.

"But..." started saying Venus.

"Get out!" finally screamed Serenity.

The four soldiers, still shocked, went out of the room.

Serenity was left alone and started having her usual headache. She took her head with her two hands and screamed in despair.


End file.
